


Asking Your Unofficial Big Brother For Relationship Advice Is Not Guaranteed To Work, But It's Worth A Shot

by SailorHaumea



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, F/M, Not Beta Read, Toph and Zuko are basically siblings, Unrequited Crush, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorHaumea/pseuds/SailorHaumea
Summary: With only a few days left until Sozin's Comet, Toph asks Zuko for advice on how to let Sokka know of her feelings for him.
Relationships: Past One-Sided Aang/Toph Beifong, Toph Beifong & Zuko, Toph Beifong/Sokka, mentioned Sokka/Suki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 94





	Asking Your Unofficial Big Brother For Relationship Advice Is Not Guaranteed To Work, But It's Worth A Shot

Toph plopped down on the sand next to Zuko.

"Hey, Zuko," she groaned.

"Uhh...hi?" the boy replied, a bit confused. "Do you need something?"

The earthbender perked up at that. "Actually, I was hoping you could help me out by giving me some advice."

The prince raised an eyebrow. "Why me?"

Toph punched him in the shoulder playfully. "Because you're basically an older brother in my eyes."

Zuko wasn't sure how to respond to that. "Uhh...thanks, I guess?"

Toph laid back on the sand. "I need your advice on how to tell someone I love them."

Zuko choked at this. "Excuse me?"

His companion sighed. "I've had a crush on this one boy for a few months now. The only problem is, I never managed to work up the nerve to talk to him about it, and now he's got a girlfriend."

Zuko stared at her for a few seconds. "...You have a crush on Sokka?"

The blind girl waa mortified. "Shh, don't talk so loud."

"Okay, okay. But I gotta say, I didn't think Sokka was your type."

Toph snorted. "Eh, I started crushing on him during the whole 'chased by your sister into an abandoned village' thing. Before that, I kinda had a thing for Aang, but during the time Azula was following us, Aang kept making me upset, and Sokka was the one who actually tried to cool things down. So I got turned off of Aang."

"I guess that makes sense. But as you said, Sokka's dating Suki now."

"Yeah, I know, and seeing the two of them all lovey-dovey is driving me crazy," Toph sighed. "But we're gonna be fighting the Fire Lord very soon, and there's a chance I or Sokka won't survive the fight. So I want to get it off my chest. I don't want to die not knowing whether he loves me back."

"I've never seen you so...enthusiastic about love. But I think you should just go talk to him in private about it. See if he feels the same way," the prince suggested.

The earthbender smiled at that. "Thanks, Zuko." She got to her feet and walked off to try to find Sokka.


End file.
